Akio Fujimoto
Akio Fujimoto (昭夫藤本, Akio Fujimoto) also know as Scarlet Devil (朱魔, Akema), is a Hunter, who was taught to use Nen by his father Jiro Fujimoto that is a famous hunter that have left him to go on his adventure when Akio had 12 years. Akio never met the other members of his family except his father, they have moved to a forest so that you can always train Akio. He mastered the basics of martial arts and the use Nen quite fast and I share that his father left him to train alone even though new. During the journey of Akio, he found a woman who was very interested in seeing if he could get stronger, Ino Fujimoto that he later went on to discover that she was his sister. Appearance Akio has dark and red spiky hair which cover both of the edges of his face, along with a strand of hair that seems to slide down his left cheek and reach peast his chin. He also has a unique red eye color. Akio wore a straight black long sleeve shirt along with black jeans. On his feet were a pair of matching black shoes and on the sides of them, were small but noticeable black stars. Akio typically uses a mantle over the black sweater and has a cane which he uses to fight. He always has a smile on his face and always with a relaxed air that causes others underestimate always. Current Akio dons the same outfit consiting of a similiar black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, but seem to be more tight fitting. The muscles on his body have tightened, giving him a more leaner appearance and his body is more toned. The results of his training have given him quite a defined body. Now, Akio is much more skilled and barely gets angry now, and always with a smile on his face except in rare cases when some of his friends are hurt or someone insults his family. Personality Akio is an incredibly simple and relaxed guy who despite having a famous reputation as well, act like he do not have a care in the world. Having never met his mother and being abandone by his fathe with 10 years, Akio learned to become independent and resources all on its own. Currently Akio is very smart and was considered a genius when it involved struggles and anything involving resistance. Relationships History Plot Combat Natural Abilities *'Insane Strength': *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Insane Endurance': *'Monstrous Durability': *'Immense Pain Tollerance': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Nen Abilities Gyo Gyo (凝, Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Gyo is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden. In In (隱, Conceal) is an advanced form of Zetsu used to almost completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. In can be used on a Nen-user's Hatsu ability to make it invisible to other Nen-users. In can be countered by using Gyo in the eyes or through En. En En (圓, Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. Shu Shu (周, Enfold) is an advanced application of Ten. Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body. For example, one could use Shu to extend their Ten around an object, which would strengthen and protect the object like the way Ren strengthens and protects their body. This is the technique that allows Hisoka to make his solitaire cards as sharp and as hard as metal knives. Ken Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren technique. Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of Ren ''over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use ''Gyo. Ken is as useful as a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Additionally, it is not as strong as Gyo on any given part of the body, since it protects the whole body evenly. Because of that, it is used to guard when one wants to be cautious. Ko Ko ''(硬, Temper) is an enhanced version of ''Gyo in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. Zetsu is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by some Nen-users as an offensive technique , but it is a risky move — leaving the rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is generally not a good idea. Ko results in one's aura creating a high-pitched dissonance, somewhat akin to the sound of metal being ground. Ryu Ryu (流, Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle. For example, the use of Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist as one strikes with it, to increase damage done; or to increase the amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block a blow, for extra defense. Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based off of Nagi Springfield from Negima. Category:Males Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Nen User Category:Nen users Category:Transmuter Category:Main Character Category:Characters